Nice Legs by Therealsther in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Ele realmente disse aquilo em voz alta? Nesse momento, Kakashi pensa seriamente em tentar um daqueles jutsus suicidas que estivera guardando para uma hora de necessidade. .:. Trad/ KakaSaku para Pimentinha/COMPLETA


**Festival De Fanfics One-shot KakaSaku - Novembro/Dezembro 2012**

**Classificação etária das fanfics: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 1 shot cada  
_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é de ninguém.  
_

_**Autora: therealsther  
**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

_**Dedicatória:** Paraaaaaaa a minha flooooooor lindaaaaaaa que me ajuuuuuudaaaa de montão em betagem: Pimentinha-Jan! Ai, lindona, eu tava pra te dar um presente faz tanto, tantoooooo tempo! E nada melhor que kakasaku, né ;)  
_

_**Sinopse: **Ele realmente disse aquilo em voz alta? Nesse momento, Kakashi pensa seriamente em tentar um daqueles justsus suicidas que estivera guardando para uma hora de necessidade.**  
**_

* * *

._**  
**_

**Nice Legs**

_Belas Pernas_

.

* * *

Ela possuía belas pernas.

Kakashi o havia notado, sentindo-se um tanto culpado é claro, desde que ela completara seus 14 anos e decidiu que shorts pretos curtos realmente eram apenas o necessário para se usar sob sua saia Médica. Uma saia que, por sinal, também era muito curta. Adicione a isso a um par de sandálias de salto grosso sobre aquela pele suave e macia que parecia _gritar_ "como eu sou sexy", e foi então que as pernas da moça se tornaram uma característica quase tão marcante quanto seu cabelo cor de rosa chiclete.

Ok, racionalizou, era evidente que possuía uma quedinha por pernas femininas. Grande coisa, assim como quase todos os outros homens do mundo. Havia uma infinidade de pares de pernas femininas caminhando por Konoha, belas e perfeitas, que não pertenciam à sua ex-aluna.

Ele era mais velho, tinha sido seu professor, e a conhecia desde que tinha 12 anos de idade, _pelo amor de Deus_! E ainda assim, quando Haruno Sakura caminhava pela rua, balançando os quadris de forma graciosa , fitando tornozelos delicados cobertos pelas sandálias preta shinobi, Hatake Kakashi não conseguia mais tirar os olhos do que poderia facilmente caracterizar uma das primeiras cenas da primeira edição de seu Icha Icha Paradise.

É claro que ninguém estava ciente de seus acessos temporários de insanidade.

_Claro que não!_

Ele era um shinobi altamente qualificado, um jounin de elite! Poderia matar com apenas um olhar, sem sequer um piscar de olhos, então certamente poderia esconder todos esses pensamentos e emoções facilmente e nunca diria algo mesmo sob tortura! Seria preciso um ato dos deuses para expor o fato de que ele poderia estar alimentando uma atração impossível e inútil para com sua adorável ex-aluna.

- Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Para de ficar olhando para as pernas da Sakura-chan! Estamos em uma missão, pelo amor de Deus!

Naruto gemeu em desgosto quando seu ex-sensei tropeçou em outro galho de árvore que não havia visto bem na sua frente. Sai pousou em um galho ao lado de Naruto, sorrindo aquele seu sorriso habitual, assustadoramente_ fake_.

- Talvez fosse melhor se Kakashi-taichou tomasse a posição de liderança em vez da Sakura-san? Assim, não ficaria tão distraído pelos membros inferiores dela. - O jovem de cabelos negros falou sem rodeios. Naruto o fitou pensativo.

- Sim, é uma boa idéia. - Sua voz soou alta, quase como um grito. - Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Você toma a posição traseira ok? Kakashi-sensei, você nos guia!

A médica de cabelos róseos deu uma pirueta, pousando ao chão em seguida. Então, pos-se a fitar seus companheiros com uma carranca feia no rosto.

- O que? Por que eu tenho que ir atrás!? - Sakura se virou para o líder da equipe de cabelos grisalhos, que, contra todo o bom senso e etiqueta, estava fitando as pernas femininas novamente. A carranca da moça foi se transformando em uma expressão de divertimento exasperado.

- Sensei, meu rosto está aqui em cima, lembra?

Kakashi saltou e olhou para cima para encontrar um par de olhos verdes brilhantes .

E agora, isso foi estranho, porque se tudo o que tinha era um fetiche por pernas, então por que achara aqueles orbes tão verdes como banheiras de hidromassagem ou como água do mar e por que achara a voz feminina tão... tão parecida como o canto de um rouxinol?

- Um rouxinol? Será que sabe quão estranho soa um bicho desse? - Naruto zombou de Sai, que encolheu os ombros desinteressadamente.

Ele havia dito _isso_ em voz _alta?_ Kakashi de repente sentiu o desejo de experimentar um desses jutsus suicidas que pensara precisar utilizar em um situação de necessidade. Até que percebeu que Sakura estava rindo incontrolavelmente e fitando-o com um olhar que não parecia nada com o de horror ou de nojo.

- Kakashi-sensei, se quiser olhar pras minhas pernas, pode. Só não durante a missão, ok? - Pegou a mão dele e ele ficou maravilhado como a mão feminina era pequena e delicada.

- Então, que tal este sábado à noite? - Ele realmente deveria cortar a própria língua num dia desses, antes que a mesma o colocasse em apuros.

Sakura sorriu e inclinou-se, depositano um beijo suave no rosto masculino. Naruto soltou um assovio maroto e Sai deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Parece ótimo. - Respondeu a moça.

. .

.

* * *

**_Kakashi-sensei e um baita pervertido, isso sim! APANHAAAA_**

**_._**

**_Bom meninas, e isso ai._**

**_Ontem tivemos um "combo" SasuSaku, nada mais justo que uma overdose_**

**_kakasaku basicaaaa pra hoje tambem, ne ;D_**

**_Entao ta, agora vou indo,_**

**_amanha talvez nao poste nada (eu quero escrever uma outra pocket-fic pra serie drabbles que to preparando. Entao acho que vou postar so na terca-feira ou quarta ;)_**

**_. ._**

**_ As provaveis postagens dessa semana que entra:_**

**_- Abc NejiSaku (2 ou 3 shots)_**

**_- Brighter than sunshine (1 one)_**

**_- OBHandHH (1 cpt)_**

**_- The window (cpt 10 - parte II)_**

**_. ._**

**_Eu tenho planos pra outras postagens, mas nao sei se vai dar tempo de encaixar tudo ainda nessa semana,_**

**_de todo modo, estamos quase todo mundo de ferias, e cara, isso faz toooooda a diferenca ;D_**

**_Agora a gente tem tempo de sobra pra se divertir ne ;D_**

**_Bom lindonas, agora sim, vou-me,_**

**_nos vemos na terca,_**

**_bjitos pra todas,_**

**_Hime._**

* * *

_*** As fics kakasaku dessa seleção foram autorizadas esse ano, ainda esse mês de novembro. And I want to thank you, Esther, for being so kind and let me do this "job" ;D_


End file.
